


Hireath

by thelastgreenpringle



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastgreenpringle/pseuds/thelastgreenpringle
Summary: hireath (noun); homesickness or nostalgia, an earnest longing or desire, or a sense of regret.- brief collection of oneshots -
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by ElizabethLucy's Hellsend oneshots - Academy Days. There was a part when Faustus slipped underneath their wards to see Zelda and she called Faustus "Peter Pan" and that just hit my shipper brain so hard. 
> 
> And yes, I am now clumping my oneshots together bcs I found them a bit messy.

they stopped running when their breaths caught up with them. now, they were in the middle of a small clearing in the woods. their hands placed on their knees, panting heavily. faustus was the first one to break the silence. “are you alright?” he asked zelda, who was still trying to catch her breath.

a conjuring spell went wrong, the circle holding the demon – an incubus - in place faltered and now it was chasing them, threatening to take the redheaded witch. 

“i’m fine.” zelda replied, standing straight. the two remained silent as the trees around them rustled. they were standing back to back now, looking at every corner the demon could be lurking from.

suddenly, faustus grabbed zelda’s hands. “quick! we don’t have much time, hold my hand and repeat after me.” they both held hands and she nodded, signaling faustus to chant the spell.

“i do so swear to be bound to thee,” zelda echoed every word faustus uttered. “to protect and be protected, to care and to be cared for, to cherish and to be cherished thee, to be guarded and held safely, until such time i am forsworn or, until the day i die.”

“i’ve never heard of this spell. what does it mean?” she asked, brows furrowed.

“it means your _mine_ and it can’t take you away from me.” the escaped demon was an incubus, targeting young witches and satan knows what it’ll do to her. he took every means of protection necessary. it’s a rare spell that faustus came across, binding someone to you so that someone or something with malicious intent can’t touch them. practically a protection spell but more effective, especially towards demons.

as soon as zelda registered faustus’ words, the demon jumped out from behind him, it’s skin red as if it was on fire, with it’s pointed horns and fangs. it growled ferociously as its sharp claws violently grabbed faustus and thrashed him to a nearby tree. once the demon disposed of the boy, it advanced towards zelda, she threw curses at the it, weakening it for a few moments. but it wasn’t enough.

zelda was backed up against a tree, the demon slowly advancing towards her in anticipation. as it held out it’s clawed hand to grab the witch, the demon let out a cry of pain as it’s hand got smoldered, white smoke visibly rising from it’s skin.

“hellfire!” faustus exclaimed in the corner and zelda understood what he was trying to say.

seeing as how the demon couldn’t lay a finger on her, that gave her an advantage. once it advanced towards the redheaded witch once again, she was quick enough and summoned fire from the pit. the demon’s scream of agony was deafening but zelda didn’t stop and with a final screech, the demon turned into a pile of gray ash.

once she composed herself, she remembered faustus and turned to see the wounded warlock in the corner. she was by his side in a blink of an eye. “faustus.” she said, gaining his attention. “are you alright?” she tried not to sound anxious but her worried eyes and fretting over him gave her away.

“yes. yes. i’m fine." he tried to reassure her, already trying to stand up. “no. i’m fine.” he slurred.

“are you sure? because you’re repeating your words and you look really pale.” 

"mm. you might want to catch me." faustus mumbled and soon enough, he started to fall forwards and zelda was swift to catch him. her arms wrapped around his waist, gingerly setting him down on a sitting position by the trunk of the tree.

luckily, hilda taught zelda some basic healing spells. "you have a concussion. try not to fall asleep." she said, placing a hand gently at his chest, monitoring his heartbeat.

"where does it hurt?" zelda asked, mentally going through some helpful spells.

"my head and arms and mostly everywhere." faustus slurred.  
It turns out that he managed to soften the impact of his body on the tree so no internal damage happened. zelda cradled faustus' face as she murmured an incantation for his not so mild concussion and inspected a few purple bruises here and there before healing it.

it took awhile but she managed to heal all his injuries, nonetheless. "there. all done." 

"thank you." faustus said, flexing his arms and hands.

zelda started to stand but faustus pulled her towards him, giving her a light kiss on the lips. zelda was taken aback but didn't protest, he pulled away and put his hand on the back of her head, placing a kiss on her crown. "i'm glad your safe." he murmured softly against her.

she pulled back to look at him. "me too." she said with a small smile.  
the pair finally stood up, dusting off their clothes and hair. "i'll walk you home," faustus said. "although i'll personally get to try out your cain pit if edward finds out about this."

she smiled. "don't worry, i know how to sneak in."

the recent events surely wore them down, especially zelda, so they were in no state to teleport. faustus subtly wrapped his arms around her waist, transferring her weight to him, her head was rested on his shoulder, a hand wrapped around his waist, underneath his coat.

once they reached their destination, zelda stood on the steps of the porch, looking at faustus. "tonight was fun, i wouldn't mind doing it again." she joked.

"yes. although let's do something else that doesn't involve me getting thrown at a tree, hm?" faustus replied making zelda laugh softly.

"so," zelda said. "the spell." 

"ah, well-" faustus searched for the right words.

"you're not gonna remove it, will you?" zelda asked, already knowing his answer.

"well, yes. not until i know you're safe." he said, tucking a curl behind her ear.  
he closed the distance between them, his arms once again resting on her waist.

"i'm proud of you, redhead. you managed to summon hellfire and use healing spells perfectly." he praised, kissing her on the cheek.

"you're welcome, faustus. now, go. i heard hilda complain a hundred times that the cain pit is not so pleasant." he smiled, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"goodnight, faustus." she bid, playfully placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away.

"night, spellman." he bid after stealing another kiss from her.

she watched as he walked away, teleporting at the end of the clearing. 


	2. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gonna get angsty. this one just popped up in my head.

Faustus was distraught but the worst part of it all, Zelda thinks, was that he tried so hard to hide it.

She picked up everything for him in his mother's funeral, arranged the whole thing herself. The songs, verses, flowers, candles, venue, etc. He didn't even ask, but she did. Which was rare for the redheaded witch, but every rule had an exception and Faustus was that exception.

His mother, Eleanor Blackwood, passed away. She had been ill for the past two years, her magic slowly fading. She had the chance to meet her once or twice, she was an absolutely stunning and intelligent witch. She and Faustus were close, the opposite with his father, who passed away five years ago.

But something had been different about Faustus from the very start. He would seem distant, cold. He would rarely talk to her anymore, even if they would, he would become so formal and when she would ask about him, he wouldn't even try to hide the fact that he was changing the topic. She blamed it on grief, until Zelda became worried and quite tired of him being foreign.

She had just finished preparing everything for the funeral, everything was set. She had decided to drop by his room in the Academy, the dorm for the top boy. She had been in here before, studying or doing other things.

"Faustus?" She calls out, peeking into the room. She hears someone grumble and she lets herself in. She finds him asleep, murmuring something incoherent and moving around the covers, it dawns upon her that he was having nightmares. She walks towards the bed and sat beside him, trying to shake him out of whatever dream he's in. 

Out of nowhere, a hand shot up to grab her wrist so tight that it almost went numb.

Faustus suddenly awoke and practically shot up into a sitting position. Seeing the familiar shade of red in the dark, his dazed mind registers that it was Zelda. He suddenly becomes aware of what he did and he had the impulse to immediately take her in his arms and apologize. She looked terrified.

"What are you doing here?" Faustus asked, with much more disdain than he meant.

She flinched. "I just finished planning the service." And suddenly, Faustus got reminded about the painful reality. He remembered that people come and go but it was better to never let people in in the first place, he was only going to get hurt and left alone, shattered. That included her.

"Get out." He gritted out.

"What?"

"Leave me alone." He said, turning around, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Zelda realized that this was enough, it might be grief but he was being unreasonable for pushing her away like this. "That's how you thank me?"

"I didn't ask you to do it the first place." She flinched. Neither of them wanted to say the word now - funeral. 

"You think pushing people away would work out for you?" She said. "You think this is how it works?!" By now she was angry, and scared, that maybe she wouldn't be able to get Faustus out of that dark place she was in before.

"Oh, please." He spat the word like venom. “You're a hypocrite. Just like your brother." There was a time wherein Zelda shut everyone out. Including him. She almost couldn’t believe that he’s using this against her. “How did that work out for you?”

Tears welled up in Zelda's eyes but she stood her ground. "It was terrible." She whispered and for a moment, Faustus felt regret creep up behind him. For a moment. She stood in front of him. "Don't do this." She said. "You wouldn't like it."

In the dark, she didn't see how his eyes softened or how her cheeks were streaked with tears. "Get out." He said once again and this time, it was almost pleading, because he's so close to letting her in again.

She tried to touch him. To place a comforting hand in his, just like how he did with her. "I said, get out!" He shouted, and Zelda undeniably took a step back. "Get out!" He stepped forward, trying to scare her away. "I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" 

"Good." Zelda said, making Faustus realize his words, and now, he wanted to take it all back. "Because I'm done." She said, with a terrifying sound of finality. 

She heads for the door and he makes an inch of a move to go after her, but she was quick and the door slammed shut before he could make a move to go after her.

Zelda crumbled against the door, the palm of her hands pressed on her eyes, trying to stop the tears. She presses her lips into a thin line, trying to contain the sobs from escaping her mouth. 

The thing that stuck the most with him, Faustus thinks, was that he could hear her small sobs, muffled by the door. He stood there, thinking that maybe he should open it, maybe he should apologize, maybe he should say something. But again, it was too late, he could hear her picking herself up and walking away.

\---

As he stood in his mother's funeral, clad in black, she spots her on the other side of the church, in another pew. And when the service ends, she's by the door, smoking. But she makes her leave when she sees him making his way over. 

His mother's words rang in his mind, almost mocking. _She's a keeper. Marry her._ His mother gave him a warm smile before handing him her very own wedding ring.

He played with the jewel in his hand as he cursed at himself for being so blatantly stupid and naïve. 

What made it hurt more, he thinks, is that he actually loves her.


	3. Elizabeth

Faustus wouldn’t call himself a jealous man. He knew better than to dwell on such an imbecilic and naïve emotion. Jealousy was for sore losers and people who couldn’t get what they wanted. Such a thing would only blind him and bring him down. He was more on the lines of possessiveness and wrath. Ambition fueled the flame and actually got him what he wanted.

And what was there to be jealous about, anyways? 

It was a question he would soon find the answer to when he met Zelda Spellman. The first time he had set eyes on her, he knew she was something to covet. Other warlocks in the Academy thought so too, but as if they were ever worthy of being in her very presence.

He didn’t need to tell her that, of course. For the redheaded witch herself was capable of handling the lust filled warlocks that trailed after her. He was aware that he managed to catch her eye based on the glances and brief touches in the hallway that left him thrilling for more.

Engaging in conversations with her after classes of Black Mass was something he looked forward to. It also let him know that not only did she have such goddess-like looks but intelligence and wit too. He wasn’t aware that a witch could possess such high-ranking virility, but she did. They wouldn’t dwell on such trivial matters, but rather, in their Academics, for the both of them had an unimaginable amount of power they wished to grasp. Most of the time, she managed to top off his answers with a much more better one, some he hadn’t even thought of yet. 

He didn’t feel attachment but possessiveness. Not love but lust. But soon, when the time of Lupercalia dawned upon them, a foreign feeling settled on the pit of his stomach when she ended up on one of the undeserving warlock’s lap. He could still envision Edward’s face curled up in disgust. When the time of the Courting came, the foreign feeling widened inside him as her cries of ecstasy echoed throughout the woods, like all others that refrained abstinence. She was teasing him, playing their little game of cat and mouse, tying him up and dangling herself before him.

So when the third and final round of Lupercalia came – the Hunting – he didn’t run after the witch that had landed on his lap, but of course, her. The little minx hid herself somewhere because she knew he would go after her tonight and her unfortunate partner was unable to find her. But in the end, he caught her and pushed her up to the most nearby tree and as she cried out his name, it painfully dawns upon him that it is jealousy he feels and he reprimands himself for it, the alien emotion going nowhere near stroking his pride.

They had continued their little game over the decades, only stopping when reality caught up with them. Their filial duties, ambitions, none of which included each other. He had tried to fully make her become a part of his life, going as far as marriage. But of course, Edward rebuked him, and she fled to Satan knows where, and he was unable to propose to her personally, despite her brother’s say, of course.

After decades of being separated, their game resumed when they kissed in front of the fire in the Spellman parlor. It didn’t matter who moved first. They knew they both wanted to. The eyes said it all. 

He felt a spark of acquisition light up inside him, fearful to let her get away again. Although it seemed unlikely that she’d flee(because how could she ever leave her beloved family) he wasn’t going to take any chances for she was the type to slip through your fingers, leaving you dumbfounded and might he even say; hurt.

And their liaison begun once more, meeting in various and somewhat odd places to serve ‘penance’ that mostly included burying themselves in once forgotten euphoria and bliss. Zelda found it delightful to find a distraction when Sabrina’s antics became more and more unbearable.

Faustus decided to drop by the Spellman residence as usual, looking forward to the activities that they normally do. He was still a long distance away from the porch when he saw Zelda, wearing her black dress that he had also favored. She was talking to someone he had assumed to be a customer. She still ran a mortuary in daylight, after all.

He continued his stroll, dismissing it as a mortal that needed tending to. But soon, his assumptions were proven wrong when the man had produced a bouquet of red roses from seemingly out of nowhere. From here, their conversation was inaudible but from the smile plastered on her face as she took the flowers in her hands, she must’ve been delighted. And the mortal man walked away with a content smile on his face.

Faustus felt something that was close to anger, but not quite. He resumed his stroll, buzzing with envy and something he had only felt back then, when he met her.

As he stood in front of the door, he found himself fidgeting with his clothes, his hair. He let out an irritated sigh. Being blinded by an emulous feeling and some might say jealousy, he didn’t seem to register the fact that she would never go out with a mortal. Ever the devout witch. 

Although they weren’t anything official, it didn’t exactly spark his mood when some mortal tried to win her over. He knew what she looked like, a goddess-like face that a million men and women alike would die for.

He summoned a bouquet of black roses in his hand and knocked on the door. Fortunately for him, Zelda answered and when she saw him, a smirk formed on her lips. They spent almost an hour ravaging each other, drawing out each other’s desires, the room filled with sounds of pleasure.

As they lay side by side in post-coital bliss, breathing heavily, Faustus thinks that he’d just have to do everything he can to make her stay with him. His marriage to Constance be damned. She sits up on the edge of the bed and reaches for a cigarette and he admired the lily white skin of her back curtained by her red auburn hair. Maybe he needed to try harder this time.

He made a move towards her, brushing away her hair as he started to place kisses along her neck. 

“Who was that man earlier?” He asked and she only hummed in question, distracted by the kisses he placed on her bare skin. “That man that gave you the…flowers.”

“Oh, Mr. Putnam?”

He hummed, busy pressing his lips on her jawline.

“No one, just…an admirer.” She smirked and faced him, probably sensing the jealousy in his words.

Their little liaison was almost four months old and Zelda wonders if she was imagining it but he became much more…gentle. Their time together was much more prolonged and as much as she was loathe to say it, it felt like how it did back then. The only shift in the atmosphere was that he had brought her flowers of any kind almost everyday and even took the chance to treat her to dinner once.

Until the time of Constance’s labor came and unfortunately, the babies didn’t make it. Lady Blackwood had lost too much blood and was no longer able to support the babies until they came into the world. Despite Zelda’s great midwifery skills, she wasn’t able to save them and she felt white hot guilt settle in her chest. 

She stayed with Faustus that night, using each other until the guilt for not being able to save the babies and his grief for his children became less painful. And she left the instant they finished, not waiting around for Constance to turn in her grave because she was fucking her husband just moments after she died.

\---

Three weeks had passed and he didn’t managed to catch a glimpse of her, she seemed to have turned invisible, barely a ghost of the past. He couldn’t bare it anymore, she had left back then and now too. He wasn’t going to wait for another century until she came back. So when classes had ended, he called for her. He knew she was unable to refuse her High Priest.

“You summoned me, Your Excellency?” She asked, after slipping inside the room.

“Zelda,” he said, voice swooping, signaling her to drop her decorum. 

She sighed. _“What_ do you want, Faustus?” 

“I was wondering on why you’ve been avoiding me for the past few weeks.” He raised a brow.

“I’m not obligated to give you a reason. As I recall, we have no _commitment_ whatsoever.” Well, she was right about that. But after all they’ve been through, he assumed she would’ve changed her perspective about this. For it was only restarting what they had before she’d left and before he had married.

He placed the tips of his fingers on his desk, trying not to fidget. “Is it because of Constance?” He inquired. “Zelda, it isn’t your fault, you have no reason to- ”

“It’s not.” A rush of sudden guilt went through her at the mention of his deceased wife. “I just don’t owe you any type of explanation.” She’d been avoiding him for a much more bigger matter. She turned around and headed for the door but his voice stopped her.

“Is it because of someone else?” He asked, almost whispering. What? Someone else? He was absolutely mistaken. In fact, even before him, she didn’t see anyone else, too busy trying to keep her family together and alive. It angered her that she’d ended up with him because she couldn’t find the guts to say no to him despite the men she had rebuked a dozen times.

“Yes,” she lied. And for a moment, a flash of hurt was seen in his eyes. If this would keep him from sticking his nose in her life, then so be it. 

“Who?”

“None of your business.” There was an uncomfortable silence for awhile before he spoke.

“Very well.” He said. “See yourself out.” She merely nodded before stepping outside of the room and instantly teleporting home. Faustus slumped in his chair, hurt. Maybe he was the only one that cared. 

\---

Three days had passed and the both of them tried to forget about the other. Faustus drowned himself in coven duties and work, while Zelda busied herself in taking care of her family.

There was a lot of complications to what she had done. She acted like she didn’t care, even though she did. Deeply. She acted like she didn’t see his efforts to make her stay, although she did appreciate them. 

She wondered why she had to let herself stay like this even though there was no reason to. Back then, there was. People could hurt her more, and she was alone. But now, only Shirley was only an insufferable nag and she had her family to cover for her, especially her beloved sister.

There was no need for her to heavily shelter herself, but she still felt compelled to do so every time he was around. Because he was from her past and he held an unimaginable amount of her secrets. 

If she was a labyrinth – which she was, in a way – he would be the only one to ever come this far. All the while, he was a puzzle, and she was the only one to have ever seen what he could possibly be. He had missing pieces while she had broken walls. 

She was outside on the porch, a mug of warm milk in hand, hoping it’ll help her sleep. The cold seeped underneath her clothes but she didn’t mind, being outside helped her rest from the day’s work.

She felt the wards welcome someone and she immediately knew who it was. Faustus stood on the steps of the wooden porch, expectantly looking at her. When she didn’t regard his presence, he walked over and stood in front of her. She wasn’t smoking like how he’d expected to when he found her.

“How did you know I’d be awake?” She asked, staring at the field behind him. 

“I asked Hilda for help,” he said. “She also told me to give you this.” He held out a small bouquet of blue forget-me-nots tied together by a thin rope, her favorite. Of course Hilda would know. She would kill her sister tomorrow for meddling with her affairs. 

She took the small bouquet, placing it beside her and opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it. “Before you say anything, Hilda told me that there was no one else. I don’t give a damn about whatever your reason was for lying to me."  
  
“Knowing you, I must have done something to scare you away. I’m guessing it was the flowers, I want to let you know that there was nothing behind it, I just…” a pause. “I wanted to make you stay with me this time.” Zelda understood what he meant by this time, she had left him without a word many, many years ago. She guessed that stuck with him.

“Faustus,” she said but he didn’t seem to hear her. 

“I was jealous and-"

She stood up. “Faustus!” She completely cut him off, gaining his attention. “I’m pregnant.” She supposed it was time to tell him, she was afraid that he would only dismiss her when he found out, not wanting another illegitimate child. Her fears had gotten the best of her and she decided to keep it from him, but her views changed when he barged in here, talking so truthfully like he’d eaten Hilda’s truth cake.

For a brief moment, he just stared at her, afraid that he might’ve misheard. “What?” He asked, deadpanned.

She wringed her hands, unable to play with her rings since she took them off earlier. “It’s yours,” she said it in case he had misunderstood, thinking that it was one of her false conquests. She didn’t want to get rid of it, of course. She had always wanted to be a mother, but she’d never imagined it like this.

“I just didn’t know how to tell you and we’re not…” she paused, thinking of whatever the hell they weren’t in terms of a relationship. That’s how complicated they were; they didn’t even have a name for what they weren’t. “…in any…relationship. That’s why I was avoiding you. Nothing else.” 

He took her hand, circling his thumb on her soft skin, her fingers were bare of any jewel she occasionally wore and he suddenly wondered on what would become of them if he had slipped a ring on her finger. If they had married. For the baby or not. Faustus would be delighted, finally being able to be with the woman of his dreams. But her? He didn’t know, as usual. He was always so unsure when it came to her, but for some reason, that didn’t change his feelings for her.

“Are you- are you…alright with it?” They were both at a loss for words tonight, which was rare.

She nodded. “I don’t want to get rid of it.”

“Of course,” Zelda was getting nervous now, unsure on where to look. “How- how far along are you?” He asked. 

“I’m not sure,” she looked at his hand holding hers. “I’m guessing a month, or two? I’ll be taking a test tomorrow.” The pair had run out of questions to ask and silence enveloped the air around them, unseen crickets ticked off in the distance.

Zelda noticed he was unusually calm for the situation and although she had thought of the fact that maybe he wouldn’t want anything to do with the child, a huge part of her felt that that was the last thing he would do.

But again, her fears resurfaced, along with her pride. “I’m going to raise the child, with or without you.” She stated, and Faustus met her eyes, shocked. 

“You don’t have to feel obligated to-” he cut her off by placing a kiss on her lips. It wasn’t rough and coveting, but gentle, knuckles ghosting her cheeks, an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. Her arms automatically snaked around his neck, trying to prolong this. 

She was thankful that he had cut her off since she really wouldn’t like it if he had agreed to every awful word that came out of her mouth. Eventually, they had to pull away when their lungs protested the lack of oxygen. Zelda looked up at him and she understood what he was trying to say.

\---

Whoever said that pregnancy was one of the most joyous thirteen months of a witch’s life should rot in heaven. Forever. She guessed that an assuming warlock had said that since pregnancy included nausea, vomiting, odd food cravings, headaches and a whirlwind of emotions.

She was on the floor of the bathroom, head stuck in the toilet, throwing up the breakfast that she had earlier. She didn’t hear Faustus come in but soon enough, he was kneeling beside her, rubbing soothing circles on her back and brushing the hair out of her face.

When she finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and made a move to lean against the tub, curling up onto herself until she felt much better.

“Zelds?” He called out, placing a hand on her arm. She only groaned in response. 

“C’mon.” She couldn’t protest when Faustus scooped her up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom. Her eyes remained shut, not wanting another wave of assault on her head. 

Two months ago, Hilda confirm that she was indeed pregnant. And now, she was almost showing.

Gently, Faustus set her down on the bed and sat down beside her. “Shouldn’t you be at the Academy?” 

“I’m yours for the day,” he said before placing a kiss on her forehead. She warily opened her eyes and was thankful that the light didn’t make her head throb. Slowly, she shifted so that her head rested on his lap, finding it a much more comfortable position. He started to card his fingers through her hair, a gesture that she found soothing.

“Have you thought of a name yet?” He asked and she hummed in response. “A name for the baby.”

“Maybe Elizabeth,” she said. “After your sister.” 

Faustus smiled. “How are you so sure it’s going to be a girl?”

“I’m not. But,” she sat up. “it’s literally living inside me so I’m pretty sure I have an advantage.” Zelda pouted. He chuckled and pressed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

When Zelda explained her situation to her family, they had been delighted for her, especially Hilda. But of course, Ambrose couldn’t help himself and gave a few remarks about Father Blackwood being the father of her baby. And Sabrina promised to try and get along with him more.

Frankly, for the next eight months Faustus continued to pamper her. He had picked up the habit of braiding her hair every morning, which made throwing up less difficult. He continued it even when she was past the stage of vomiting and nausea.

Sometimes, she would tag along to the Academy or go home to Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina, not wanting to be left all alone in the house. Sadly, having a creature grow inside you hinders you to smoke or drink and when Zelda missed cigarettes and absinthe, she distracted herself by reading in his study.

And on the thirteenth month, little Elizabeth Spellman-Blackwood was born. 

When the baby was cleaned and bundled up, she was nestled in her mother’s arms. It had Zelda’s red auburn hair and it melted their hearts when she yawned and blinked up at them, showing Faustus’s ocean blue eyes. 

They married just after the baby had turned a month old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a random drabble thingy that came up in my head


	4. Peter Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the whole Peter Pan story since I am very much unsatisfied with the last one and I know it's long and i kinda got carried away skskskks
> 
> And ofc, credits to elizabethlucy bcs this is inspired by her original idea; academy days in hellsend

The Spellmans and Blackwood’s feud was still on going and is seen as a power tug in the coven. No one truly knew how or when it started. Zelda found it stupid that fully grown adults had decided to wage a filial war just because of _power_. Faustus thought so too. But as they grew, they found themselves becoming more like their families in terms of virility. Hungry to achieve a powerful stance in their realm of magic.

Despite their family’s explicable warnings about not interacting with the opposing family, they had met anyways. And neither of them would have it any other way. They enjoyed each others company, finding the other a great match in terms of intelligence and power. And Faustus would be lying if he said that he didn’t love her auburn hair, green eyes and pink freckles that were almost invisible.

They met at the library, of all places. At a secret section Cassius held, filled with books of various dialects. The mortals would call it fate but they simply dismissed it as pure coincidence. They became professionals at hiding their friendship from their family and anyone else that might rat them out. It only became more difficult when Faustus started classes at the Academy, along with her brother Edward. But still, they exchanged letters and Faustus started to slip underneath the wards and into her room just to see her. 

Zelda started asking him to bring her books from the forbidden section in the Academy and of course, he could never refuse her. She found no better place to hide themselves than right under their family’s nose. Her room was filled with firsts and memories. Everywhere she looked, there was something to remember. Usually, they studied on the floor, stacks of book surrounding them. She became accustomed to using his stomach as a pillow as she read.

After her Dark Baptism, he had visited her and before she could react, he had placed a kiss on her lips. And another. After another. As if her lips were so addictive, he couldn’t stop. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” He said, when he pulled away, mere inches away from her lips.

  
And of course the bed. That speaks for itself.

  
Although witches didn’t necessarily cuddle, dismissing it as an act of sentiment, they managed to do it. It was when Zelda had caught her first fever and needed to take a leave from her classes. Faustus dropped by and practically took care of her. He liked that, because she rarely let people give her a hand. He fed her and gave her medicine, changed her clothes and made sure she was warm. Of course, he couldn’t leave her and stayed the night. 

He couldn’t sleep, and kept watch over her temperature. And when she started shaking from the cold, he couldn’t help but take her into his arms and run his hands up and down her arm and back until she fell asleep again, her temperature going back to normal. Zelda woke up the next morning, snuggled comfortably in his arms, her fever gone. The both of them wished they could stay like this without the fear of getting caught.

  
Sometimes, Zelda lay awake at night, thinking about the end. There was always an ending to these deliciously happy things, she just didn’t know when. They were living in their own bubble for too long, it was going to burst at some point. She wished their families would just grow up so she could be with him, she thought as sleep finally pulled her under.

Zelda wonders if it was a _date_ , as the mortals like to call it. When Faustus snuck in again, a bottle of red wine from his parent’s party in hand, wearing a tux with a loose bowtie. They drank wine on her balcony, feet dangling on the little spaces in between the railings as they pointed at the stars above, identifying the constellations. 

He had asked her to dance back then and as if she could ever let the opportunity pass. Lazily, they swayed to the low humming of her vinyl in the corner, the moonlight filtering the room, their half-filled wine glasses forgotten on the floor. He told her that he wished she was there so he didn’t have to dance with another woman. He had kissed her sweetly, then. She tasted like expensive wine and cigarettes. She tasted like sunflowers. He thought about how lucky he was to have ever held a woman like her in his arms. Zelda treasured that memory, when they had danced to a faint rhythm while he was in a suit and she wore a simple nightgown. 

  
Someone had pulled the covers off of her and the cold clung mercilessly on her skin. Her sister was calling her name again and again, shaking her awake and she could only let out a groan of annoyance. But when the blonde mentioned a familiar name, her eyes shot open and she shot up into a sitting position. “What?” She asked, unable to mask the worry and confusion in her voice.

She followed Hilda downstairs where her mother and brother was standing on the porch. The minute she stepped out her mother had furiously slapped her in the face. “You foolish child!” She exclaimed. “You think we wouldn’t find out?!” Immediately, she knew what she was talking about and her senses kicked in, ignoring the stinging pain on her cheek, she ran towards the steps of the porch, scanning the wide and dimly lit field. The ground beneath her feet was ice cold, and the night breeze threatened to seep through her nightgown. 

She had to force down a distressed sob as she saw what was happening. At the end of the clearing, just by the wards, Faustus stood and so did her father.

She ran. Immediately. Everything was buzzing and the tears that welled up in her eyes threatened to spill. _Fuck, fuck. No, no, no_. She tripped multiple times but she didn’t stop, although her feet was completely bare. The tall grass rustled underneath her, she stepped on stone, on mud and pieces of bricks but she didn’t stop. Because if she did, it would cost him his life.

\---

Everything flashed before Faustus’s eyes as the bullet pierced through the air in slow motion. His life was played before him. Him as a child. Her mother. Father. His sister. 

_Zelda_. There was a lot of memories with her. He realized that she took up a large portion of his life and he didn’t mind. She was lovely. He loved her, he wondered why it took him so long to realize. In his memories, she was always a ray of light for him, always smiling. Every time he spotted her, everything seemed to be better. 

If this was the last thing he was going to see, then so be it. But then he spotted her running towards them and he felt guilty for leaving her like this. For dying and crushing her heart.

\---

Her father had produced a gun from seemingly out of nowhere and shot him. And he just dropped dead. 

The gunshot was still ringing in her ears as she stopped in her tracks and so did everything. Her senses went numb, not being able to believe that what happened…happened. Edward ran towards her and tried to pull her back into the house but she yanked away from his grip and ran towards him. 

She collapsed beside his unmoving corpse on her knees, letting out a sob. “No, no, no. Don’t do this.” The blood red liquid seeped through his clothes and stained her hands. Big fat tears fell ruthlessly down her cheeks as she sobbed, clutching him against her. “Faustus! Wake up!” She begged and begged and begged. Word after word after word and _nothing_. He wasn’t breathing and there wasn’t a heartbeat. She felt like her lungs was crushing her heart.

She kept on saying his name, as if it was supposed to bring him back.

Her father was shouting something incoherent to her, words she didn’t bother hearing as she clutched her friend and lover’s cold body against her, willing him to breathe.

She let out a pained groan and started to recite a string of healing spells. _Nothing_. “Faustus,” she sounded helpless even to her own ears and she hated it. She sniffled and looked around for anything that could help. Just then, she spotted a bouquet of flowers clutched in his lifeless hand. The image seemed to make her cry harder. Loud pained sobs echoed in the cold night air. She reached for the sunflower but a hand was suddenly wrapped around her arm and started to violently pull her away.

“No,” she said, voice broken as she was dragged away. She protested and kicked and screamed, distressed. She was sure the coven and the whole of Greendale could hear them but she didn’t care. She wanted them to see. See how much a monster these people are. “No!” She shrieked, anger coursing through her veins. “Please!” _Listen to me. Please. I need him alive. I need him back. It hurts, so much_. “Listen- listen to me!” She yanked away, although it felt like her arm was going to come off. “The Cain Pit. Please. Use the Cain Pit.” She said, out of breath.

“Why would I even do that? After everything you’ve done?” Her father sneered. She knew they didn’t care about the notion of murder.

Zelda had never felt so weak in her whole life. But she had to make a sacrifice, for behind her, he lay dead and unmoving. “I’d do anything.” She would. “Please.”

He seemed to think for awhile before answering. Zelda knew how ruthless her parents were, it was the life in the witching realm. But she’d never imagined them actually making a deal like this with their own daughter. Her father had demanded that she never talk to the Blackwood boy again and to see to that, she would be sent to Europe. That didn’t bother her at the moment, she had bigger problems at hand. She didn’t reply and gulped, only realizing the state she was in. Her father already started to walk away, telling Edward what to do and getting this mess out of their hands.

She sat on the ground and was visibly shaking, her face wet with tears as her heartbeat echoed swiftly in her ears it actually hurt in her chest and she was afraid it was never going to stop. She picked herself up and made her way towards Faustus. His eyes were closed and it seemed as though he was just sleeping if not for the blood that stained his clothes. 

As Edward took care of the corpse, she sat on the porch steps, she could hear Hilda sniffling behind her before sheepishly announcing that she’d be in the kitchen making tea. Her parents had already left to Satan knows where, probably not wanting to do anything with the matter of the Blackwood boy.

She stared off onto a random pot of soil, the crickets in the distance and the sound of the shovel hitting the dirt was the only thing that accompanied her.

When he had finished, Edward occupied a space beside her but she made no move to regard his presence. She’d never lost anyone before. She had, but it was a great grandmother she’d never met before that lived in Scotland. 

She meant that she’d never lost anyone so important to her.

It felt so…painfully hopeless. The pain seemed to go on for miles, never ending. And all she could think off was the things they had done and the things they could never do anymore.

Edward handed her the flowers that he held earlier and she silently took them. It was one sunflower surrounded by little blue forget-me-nots. Tears sprang to her eyes and she silently let them fall as her fingers delicately touched the bright yellow petals of the flower.

“Do you love him?” Edward spoke from seemingly out of nowhere. She sniffled and didn’t answer, not wanting her emotions to be more bare than they already are. “Zelda,” he said in a soft tone of almost comfort. “I understand what you’re feeling.”

“How could you possibly understand?” She spat. How high and mighty of him to just tell her-

“I’m in love with a mortal.” Her head whipped lightning speed to look at him, shocked. But then, she understood him and his situation and she couldn’t muster up the energy and words to question and get mad at him.

“What’s her name?”

“Diana,” he answered. 

There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke again. “Why?” She looked at her brother.

He looked down, almost smiling. “I don’t know. Love doesn’t necessarily have a reason. But,” he paused. “The moments I spend with her are all so precious. I guess…that’s how I know I love her.” 

“Even though she’s a mortal?”

“Even though he’s a Blackwood?” He lightly retorted. 

“Fair enough.” She mumbled.

He placed a warm comforting hand on her back. “When he wakes up, let him stay here, if you want. Mother and father are always gone for a week.” He said before standing up and placing a kiss atop her head and heading back inside.

She waited for the door to creak close before pushing herself off the steps of the porch and walking towards the Cain Pit. She felt light-headed as she sat down beside the freshly moved soil, the flowers still clutched in her hand, Edward’s words playing lightly in her mind.

She did have a lot of treasured memories with him. More than she could count. Maybe that was why it hurt so much when his heart stopped beating and he was suddenly wiped away from the face of the earth. Because she knew she could never be with him again. That she could never hear his voice, hold his hand, gaze into his eyes. No him. He was the only one out of a million. Because the time that she had spent with him was what made him hers and no one else had held and kissed her like the way he did. There could never be another him in the whole world and she would only feel emptiness if she ever did try and find or make another him.

Zelda tried not to think about the fact that she’d be sent to a foreign part of Europe to study in a few days. She had to keep her promise. If she didn’t, Satan knows what would happen to Faustus.

After the first hour passed, Zelda became more and more anxious. An outsider might think that the Cain Pit would be a handy little thing. Bringing back the dead and all. But the truth is, it doesn’t necessarily work all the time. It didn’t exactly came with a manual. _Never trust this evil plot of soil,_ was the first thing that Edward told her when she first murdered her sister. The Cain Pit was simply too good to be true. If she had to, she would use necromancy. She had a fair amount of knowledge in the area to bring him back.

Judging by the light from the kitchen, her siblings was still up and about. And the soil hasn’t moved an inch. She found her eyes drooping, feeling exhausted and sleepy as the cold breeze seeped through her clothes. She didn’t want to go back inside, she wanted to wait for him. Slowly, she started to slump down on the bare ground, not caring about the dirt. She clutched the sunflower close to her as she curled up beside the grave. 

The crickets and silence lulling her to the brink of slumber. Just as she was about to close her eyes, the ground started to shift and she swiftly sat up, only taking a moment before digging the soil with her bare hands, not caring if the dirt filled her nails. 

His pale hand came up, covered in dirt and she took a shaky intake of breath before completely pulling him out of the ground. When he fully emerged, Zelda immediately threw herself at him, arms wrapped around his neck, desperately clutching the cloth of his shirt, as if he was a life vest, the only thing keeping her afloat after the recent events. Slowly, he managed to reciprocate the action, despite the aching of his arms. He pressed his eyes shut, and hugged her tight against him. 

He knew he wasn’t the one in pain for the last hour or so but there was something to be felt as she hugged him tightly as her body wracked with small sobs, a testament to how much it hurts to lose someone. He kissed her once they pulled away, as if to reassure her that he was actually there and almost to tell himself that he was truly alive and she wasn’t just a figment of his death.

She led him inside the house and when they had passed by the kitchen, she was thankful that Hilda and Edward didn’t speak and just gave them an understanding look.

\---

Once he was settled in tub filled with warm water, the majority of the dirt scrubbed away, Zelda sat on the floor, face resting on the arm placed on the edge of the tub. The tips of her fingers skimming the top of the water mindlessly, the snow-white bubbles floating away at the movement. Faustus managed to scrub away the filth that clung to his skin earlier. He had gained a newfound respect for Hilda. How could one possibly stay so kind and happy when they’ve been to the Cain Pit for more times than he could count, probably on a daily basis. His eyes were burning. His lungs. He couldn’t breath with all the six feet of soil atop him. His nose was filled with dirt and he felt like he was actually dying rather than being revived.

Zelda hadn’t said a single word to him since and the empty look in her eyes scared him. He shifted so that he was closer to her on the other side of the tub, momentarily filling the room with sounds of rippling water. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes when he had placed a kiss on her forehead, a finger on her chin, gaining her attention. “Do you want to join me?” He asked, trying to fill in the silence.

She shook her head. “Maybe later.” Being outside in the cold for that long didn’t exactly make her crave for a bath, although she did feel sticky.

“Zelda,” she hummed. “What’s wrong?” He knew it was an absurd question in light of the recent events but he was desperate for an answer. Any answer.

“Nothing, really.” She huffed, now playing with the small pots of bubbles. “It’s just…a lot.”

“I understand.”

There was a few moments of silence before she spoke again. “Edward’s seeing a mortal.” She said, out of the blue, probably wanting to occupy her mind with something else.

“What?”

“He told me that he’s in love with a mortal.”

“That’s absurd!” 

“I know, but it’s not like we can be any better.” 

“But that’s different!” He knew that Edward had started to become more open minded about mortals but he never imagined he’d go as far as this. “That’s- that’s a mortal! And besides, witches can’t love.” He knew something had been wrong with what he said the moment he uttered the words. _Witches can’t love._ He was thankful that she didn’t reply.

Moments later, she finally joined him in the tub, her hair tied into a bun, discarding her filthy nightgown. She shivered once she fully submerged herself in the water, and settled in between his legs for warmth. She curled up against him and closed her eyes, the water lapping soothingly on her skin. 

“Where did they go?” Faustus asked and she hummed. “Your…parents.”

“I don’t know. They always do this. Running away and making us deal with everything.”

“Why?” He inquired.

“They’re not exactly great…people. I guess they didn’t really want children as…children. They just wanted an heir. Edward. And Hilda. They love her since she’s obedient and the perfect little witch.” Since their childhood, it’s always been drilled in Zelda’s head that she was the unwanted one. Edward was a warlock. A man. So there’s a lot expected from him and he gives them. While her sister never caused trouble and they had always treated her lovingly.

Back then, Zelda wondered if there was something wrong with her. Why was she so unlovable and unwanted even though she felt like she was giving them everything. She excelled at school and did everything right and more. But as she grew, she realized they were the monsters. That they didn’t want her simply because she was a witch. A girl. And they didn’t expect anything from her. But when she showed great strength and virility, it angered them. People like them didn’t like to be proven wrong under any circumstance. She was used to meeting people like them. 

“No one really wanted me for me.” She said quite grimly.

“I do.” He said and she looked up at him. “I like you as you are.”

“Really? Give me reasons why.” She mocked.

“That’s gonna be a lot.” He grinned and before she could do anything about it, his fingers were at her sides, tickling her. Her eyes widened, jumping out of his grasp, making the water splash out of the tub. She protested but her bubbling laughter didn’t exactly make it convincing. She was out of breath once he stopped, her hair had gotten damp and the floor was soaking wet. She narrowed her eyes at him, before settling back in her position in his arms. “Do you still want my answer?”

“Not really.” She retorted but he told her anyways. Zelda felt her heart swell, a content smile resting on her lips. For a moment, the recent events no longer haunted her.

\---

Zelda shot up, remnants of a gunshot still ringing in her ears, hands frantically grasping the covers. She pressed her eyes to the palm of her hands, breathing heavily. Her eyes trailed over to Faustus who was asleep beside her and the rise and fall of his chest seemed to calm her down. It was just a nightmare. She should’ve expected to get one considering the recent horrifying events. Gunshots and blood flooded her dream.

She slid off the bed, careful not to disturb her companion. The tiled floor and metal railing was ice cold on her bare feet and hands but she got used to it. She couldn’t find the appetite to sleep again, afraid that she’ll get sucked into another nightmare of a world. She closed her eyes against the cool breeze of the night as she leaned against the railing of the veranda, looking down at the shadow below caused by the moonlight.

She’d have to prepare herself for when they come back. They probably already have a plan on how to ship her out of the country, out of their hands. They’ll probably rejoice when they had finally gotten rid of their problem of an unwanted daughter. She’d have to tell him at some point.

Zelda’s mind drifts back to what he had said earlier. _Witches can’t love._ She knew very well. Then why does she think of those three words every time she spots him or when she cradled his cold dead body against her. _Does he truly believe that?_

“Zelda?” His voice came, laced with sleep. She turned around and saw him making his way over. He hugged her from behind, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “Come back to bed.”

“I can’t,” she turned around and placed her hands on his shoulder. 

“Why?” 

“Nightmares doesn’t exactly count as sleep, does it?” He took her hand in his and met her eyes. He seemed to understand. 

“Is there anything I can do?”

“It’s fine, go back to sleep.”

“It’s impossible to sleep without you, dear.” He said, placing a kiss on her forehead and she smiled.

They sat on the floor of the balcony, Faustus had an arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. They spent a few moments in silence before Faustus spoke.

“What did you do to…get me in the Cain Pit?” He knew that she must have done something to get him back.

“I…negotiated.”

“And?”

“I’ll be shipped off to Europe as soon possible.”

“Wait, what? Why? When?” His onslaught of questions got her smiling. “It isn’t funny, Zelda. Why are you just telling me this now? We have to do something.”  
She looked at him. “You never really asked and it’s fine, I saw it coming for awhile now.”

“Zelda-”

“I promise you, it’s fine. Europe has a good academy for midwives and I am sure I’ll get in.”

“And they’re not forcing you to?”

“Nope.” 

He pressed a kiss on her cheek. “I’m very happy for you, I know how much you want to be a midwife.”

“Thank you.” 

“Just promise me to not fall in love with an Englishman and get married.” 

She giggled. “Promise.” The L word suddenly reminded Zelda about something.  
“Why do you think…witches can’t love?”

He took a brief glance at her. “The Dark Lord is a selfish lord, we are taught to worship no one else but Him.”

She looked at him. “Do you truly believe that?” Faustus wasn’t sure. But when he was on the brink of death and his life flashed before him, and he saw that his life mostly consisted of her, love was the first word that sprung to his mind. She was lovely. He didn’t answer, instead, he kissed her, hands cupping her cheeks, thumb circling her soft skin.

“No,” he said when he pulled away, hands not leaving her cheeks before diving back in and kissing her again. They ended up on the bed, divesting each other of their clothes and pressing kisses on each other’s bare skin as if it was their last. Zelda straddled his waist, out of breath. He helped pull her nightgown above her head and when he had discarded the article of clothing in the corner, she pulled down for another kiss. She restored an inch of space between them, her breath tickling his lips. He gazed in her emerald eyes and admired her pale skin and red hair that seemed to glow even in the dark room.

\---

Zelda lay bare atop him once they finished, breathing hard. She could feel his swift heartbeat thrum against her. And she was sure she could feel hers, too. She propped herself up to look at him as his fingers traced patterns on her bare back. 

She kissed him, passionately, his hands entangling themselves in her soft auburn hair as he kissed her back. She whispered the three words breathlessly once they pulled away and for a moment, Faustus couldn’t believe it. It sounded so beautiful when she said it. It sounded so true, like a prophecy. Like a new type of music. It was words he never knew he wanted.

His hands gently cupped her cheek, smiling as he said it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why edward kinda sounds like tommy shelby fr peaky blinders but here you go. I kinda wish i could just draw bcs it seems so much easier to draw what you see rather than write it out bcs i could clearly see them out on the balcony sipping red wine and smiling aaaaa

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request prompts on my tumblr account: writingandthirteen


End file.
